Just Desserts
by ohalaskayoung
Summary: An Everlark New Year's Eve celebration that gets quite kinky. AU. (Set in the universe of my mini-fic Special Delivery, but that is not required reading to understand this one shot.)


**Set roughly 2 and a half years after Special Delivery: Part I**

* * *

"Starting the new year off with a bang, huh?" Diana Michaels said as she pushed her shopping cart past Katniss. "Congratulations, Mrs. Mellark."

"In more ways than one, Diana," Katniss laughed. "Thank you."

It wasn't like Katniss to leave shopping to the last minute, but she and Peeta had been incredibly swamped with preparations for the grand opening of his bakery that their New Year's Eve party had fallen by the wayside. Katniss picked up a vegetable tray and placed it in the cart just as her phone started to ring.

"Hey, baby," she said, pushing the cart forward with one hand. "Is everything going okay?"

"Oh, one of the ovens isn't working and the frosting's all wrong and Thom has the flu so he can't work tomorrow. But other than that everything is just swell. How's the shopping going?"

"It's going," Katniss murmured. "Hey, do you think Finnick and Annie would prefer ants on a log or a cheese platter?"

"What the hell are ants on a log?"

"It's celery with peanut butter and little raisins on top. You never had that as a kid?"

"Yeah, I did," Peeta laughed, "but I never called it 'ants on a log'. It was always just 'celery with peanut butter and raisins'."

"Okay, so forget your lackluster childhood. Celery or cheese platter?"

"Both. I love cheese platters and Finn told me yesterday that Annie's been craving peanut butter. That and some other weird shit that turns my stomach."

Katniss turned down the next aisle. "Okay, so I'll have to get peanut butter since you finished it last week. What kind of weird shit?"

"I don't know, ice cream with hot sauce and some weird Tibetan dish they had on their honeymoon that's virtually impossible to find around here. And don't blame our lack of peanut butter on me, it's not my fault that _you_ wanted peanut butter cupcakes."

"Mmm," Katniss sighed as she put the jar into the cart. "Those cupcakes were borderline orgasmic."

Peeta sighed. "Damn it, woman, you can't moan like that and say 'orgasm' in the same sentence. I can't get aroused at the workplace, that's unprofessional."

"I didn't say 'orgasm'," she corrected. "I said _'orgasmic'_. There's a difference."

"Speaking of, I've been thinki- _Shit_!"

"What? Peeta, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Peeta hissed. "Now the second oven isn't working. _Fuck_. I'm going to have to call you back, Katniss."

"Okay, Peeta. I love you."

"Love you, too." Then there was a click and he was gone. Katniss sighed and tossed her phone back into her purse. She started forward again but came to a halt a few feet down the aisle. A dark brown jar caught her eye, and she stared at it for a second before smiling it and tossing two into the cart.

_I'll be home in twenty minutes,_ she texted Peeta as she pushed the cart to the checkout stand. _I think I've found something that could help you relax._

Biting back a smirk, Katniss started plotting what she hoped would be the best New Year's Eve of their lives.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Peeta called as he walked through the door. His voice was flat and his tone sarcastic, and as he stomped into the kitchen Katniss could almost feel the waves of stress radiating from her husband. He shuffled up behind her and slumped forward, his arms wound around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

"How did everything go?" she asked, pressing a kiss to his blonde curls. "Did you get the ovens to work?"

"After two hours and a dozen Google searches, yes," Peeta sighed. "I'm so exhausted, baby, I don't know how I'm going to stay awake for the whole night."

"Why don't you take a nap then?"

Peeta surveyed the kitchen, laden with dirty dishes and unfinished entrees. "But there's so much stuff to do. I don't want to leave you all alone with it."

"You're so sweet." Katniss put down the celery stick she was coating with peanut butter and turned around. She placed a soft kiss on his lips lightly smacked his rear. "Now go take a nap. I can handle this mess. I need you alert and focused for what I have planned tonight."

He perked up immediately. "Yes, ma'am."

Peeta snuck another kiss before heading upstairs. Katniss took her own look around the kitchen and frowned. _Why are there so many things to prepare? Only two people are coming over._

"Katniss! Did you get the cheese platter?"

She laughed lightly. "Yes!" she called back. "Now go to sleep!"

The celery sticks were soon ants on a log and the cheese platter was removed from the fridge just as the clock struck eight pm. Finnick and Annie arrived a few minutes later, and Katniss thought she was going to have to go wake Peeta but he emerged, freshly showered and rejuvenated from their bedroom, to greet their friends with a smile.

"Happy New Year's Eve!" he exclaimed, clapping Finnick on the back and hugging Annie gently. He rubbed her swollen stomach lightly and then moved to kiss Katniss. "Thanks for taking care of everything, baby. It all looks wonderful."

Annie immediately gravitated to the ants on a log. She popped one in her mouth and moaned. "Oh goodness, these are delicious."

"You're a lifesaver, Katniss," Finnick said. "I thought we were going to have to leave if there wasn't any PB in the house."

"Oh, hush it, Finn," Annie grumbled, shoving another celery stick in her mouth.

Katniss slipped into the living room and turned on the TV. Peeta dug into the hall closet and produced a bag full of paper hats, noisemakers, and those little plastic glasses with 2014 shaped into the rims. He handed out a party pack to each person, and Finnick even went so far as to strap a party hat over Annie's stomach.

"What?" he exclaimed when she frowned down at him. "The little man needs to party, too."

"The little man doesn't need his mommy's circulation cut off," she said. Finnick pouted as she not-so-gracefully shimmied out of the contraption.

The next three and a half hours sped by, and soon enough all four of them were crowded around the television, watching the last few minutes tick away until the ball dropped. Annie knocked back her sixth water bottle of the night and Finnick looked at her strangely.

"Thirsty, much?"

"It's a vicious cycle," she said. "All I want is peanut butter, peanut butter is salty, the more I drink the more I pee, et cetera, et cetera. I just hope I don't get too excited at midnight and pee my pants."

"Or go into labor three months early," Peeta chimed in. Katniss whacked him on the arm and his beer sloshed across the front of his shirt.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, Peeta," she giggled. Peeta sighed, and held the fabric of his shirt away from his chest. The countdown on the TV said that there were only two minutes until midnight, so he quickly raced upstairs to grab a change of clothes. He was just slipping his shirt over his head when he felt a warm hand between his shoulder blades.

"You never answered my text earlier," Katniss murmured, lightly kissing the nape of his neck. "About the little stress reliever I picked up for you."

"I'm certainly eager to see what it is," he said, spinning around. Katniss' eyes lit up at the sight of his bare chest and Peeta could tell that she was more than a little tipsy. Her skin was flushed and her pupils were dilated and she was always horny when she'd had too much to drink.

"Peeta! Katniss! Thirty seconds!" Annie called.

They raced down the stairs and made it into the living room just in time for the ten second countdown. Peeta tossed Katniss some plastic square that made an obnoxious noise when shook and they began the countdown together.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, _ONE_!"

Screaming and cheering echoed from the TV into the living room, making up for the silence coming from the two couples, whose mouths were too preoccupied to be making any noise. Peeta swooped Katniss into his arms and dipped her back so her hair brushed the floor and captured her lips with his. He kissed her roughly, nipping at her lower lip and battling her tongue for dominance.

A few feet away, Finnick and Annie were in a slightly less romantic position, but almost a more passionate lip lock. Annie's third trimester stomach inhibited face-to-face interaction, so Finnick stood behind her and craned his neck around to attack her lips. His hands wandered dangerously north of her stomach, just brushing her breaths, and his hips were moving in tandem with hers, his groin being pressed into her ass.

"Okay, we _need_ to get home," Finnick said when he and Annie broke apart. "I need to make love to my woman."

Annie's face turned bright red and she squeaked, but she didn't disagree. The pair fetched their coats and bid Katniss and Peeta goodbye quickly, and before you could say "2014" they were out the door.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, now." Katniss said lowly, grabbing Peeta's hands. He smirked and kissed her knuckles.

"I guess so."

"Why don't you clean up down here," she suggested, "and I'll get your surprise ready upstairs?"

"Sounds like a plan." Peeta kissed her forehead and she scurried upstairs.

* * *

A half an hour later the kitchen was spotless and the dishwasher was running. Peeta gave everything one last look before bounding up the stairs, eager to see what his wife had for him. He paused before opening their bedroom door, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, and then he pushed open the door.

"Oh, fuck me."

Katniss smiled smugly from where she lay across their bed. "Oh, I intend to."

Peeta took in the glorious view of his wife, completely bare and waiting for him. She had a jar of chocolate sauce in her hand and she tossed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"You know how you always create the most amazing designs on the cakes you make?" Katniss asked as he slowly walked towards her. "I was thinking that maybe you could do the same on me."

Once he reached the foot of the bed Katniss reached out and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He quickly disposed of it and Katniss' fingers traced over the hard muscles in his abdomen. They then dipped down into the waistband of his jeans and brushed the base of his cock. Peeta hissed.

"Come on, Peeta," Katniss whispered. "Paint me like one of your French girls. Or cakes, I guess."

Peeta laughed and bent down to kiss his wife. "Please, baby, you know how hot I think it is when you quote Titanic."

He popped the lid of the container and swiped his index finger through the thick chocolate syrup. With a smoldering look in his eyes Peeta traced a line from between her breasts and down around her navel. He reached out and made little chocolate swirls on the skin of her stomach, and when he was done he gripped her mouth in one hand and forced it open so she could lick the remnants of chocolate from his finger.

Katniss clenched her thighs together at his sudden display of dominance. He removed his finger from her mouth and moved to hover over her body. Slowly, he kissed down her neck and positioned himself at the start of the chocolate line. His eyes never leaving hers, Peeta languidly licked and kissed each pattern off her sweet skin until she was panting. He reached her navel and smirked.

"Time for round two," Peeta growled, dipping his finger in the chocolate again. One hand parted her knees and just as he was about to bring his finger down on her skin he stopped with a gasp.

"Do you like it?" Katniss asked timidly. "I know you said you never cared, but..."

"Fuck, baby," he hissed, rubbing his hands over the newly exposed skin. "I fucking love it."

Peeta had never minded the Katniss wasn't perfectly waxed _down there_. She kept things nice and trim, but never saw the point of looking like a twelve year old, and Peeta had always told her that how she was naturally was perfect. But for the sake of this little game, she stopped at the salon on the way home from the supermarket, bit the bullet, and got a Brazilian wax.

"Well, it fucking hurt, so don't expect it too often," she joked. "But I thought this game would be a lot more fun if I was..._bare_."

"You thought right," Peeta murmured with a sly smile. He swiped the chocolate over her hips, over the tops of her thighs, getting closer and closer to the place she wanted his touch the most. When his finger finally grazed the hood of her clit she moaned loudly. When his tongue lapped up his creation her sounds intensified.

"I like this little game a lot," he whispered in between licks. Taking another scoop of chocolate sauce, he slathered it across her slit and eagerly descended upon her heated flesh.

"Oh, Peeta, yes," Katniss kneed, her legs tightening around his head. Her hands grabbed chunks of his hair as he worried her clit. Pausing only to reach up and slip two digits into Katniss' mouth so she could suck them clean, he returned to her cunt and slid his fingers inside her dripping pussy. With a few hard pumps Katniss was screaming as she fell over the edge.

Satisfied and a bit messy, Peeta sat back on his heels and proudly watched as his wife lay across their bed and tried to recover from her orgasm. As she tried to regain her breath he shimmied out of the rest of his clothes, dropping them in a heap on the floor. When he went to pick up the jar again, Katniss snatched it from her grasp.

"Oh no," she said with an evil grin, "it's my turn now."

Whereas Peeta had been using a single finger for his chocolate art, Katniss scooped up a whole handful and slapped it onto his chest. Roaring with laughter, Peeta wiped some off and smeared it across her face. She squealed and backed herself up against the headboard, holding her arms in front of her face to prevent any further attacks.

"Hey! You had your fun!"

"I'm greedy, what can I say," Peeta murmured, easily pinning her hands behind her back and kissing away the mess he made. She softened against his touch, and soon enough she had him pinned on the bed and was licking away at his chest.

When she reached the V of his hips that never failed to send a wave of heat through her she dipped her hand in the jar that was now almost empty and finally gave some attention to his stiff cock.

Peeta hissed when her index finger made contact with the head, tracing a thin line of chocolate from the tip to the base and back again. After she had made little zigzag lines across all of him, Katniss blew lightly over his skin. Peeta shivered and wound his hands into her hair.

"Don't tease me, woman," he moaned, pleading.

Not one to deny her husband anything, Katniss didn't hesitate to give the tip of his cock a light lick. He twitched, and she gave him lick after tiny lick until all of the chocolate was gone from the head. Finally, deciding he had been patient enough, Katniss flattened her tongue and moved it slowly up his shaft.

Peeta groaned and his grip on her hair tightened. Katniss smirked and repeated the motion again and again until there was nothing left of the chocolate sauce but a delicious aftertaste. She sucked his cock in her mouth, hallowing out her cheeks and taking him as deep as he could go before she started to gag. She managed to get more of him each time, relishing in the sighs and moans Peeta released as she did so.

"Stop, baby," he told her. She released him from her mouth, no stranger to this request. Peeta didn't like to come in her mouth all the time, even though she told him time and time again how hot she thought it was.

"My brothers always made it seem like some big accomplishment," he had told her when she asked about his tendencies. "It seemed so dirty and degrading, and I didn't want to treat you like that. Plus, I love your pussy, baby."

Who was she to complain?

"Can I ride you, Peeta?" she asked. Her husband grinned, and without waiting for the confirmation she knew she would get, Katniss straddled his hips and sunk down on his cock, whimpering as he stretched her tight pussy.

"Oh, fuck! Peeta!"

He didn't even give her a second to adjust before he was fucking her, holding her hips still in his large, strong hands and thrusting his hips upwards. His orgasm was fast approaching, and he'd be damned if he came before she did, so he angled her in the way he knew she loved so that her clit brushed over his pelvic bone with each thrust.

"Peeta! _Yes_! Just like that!" Katniss panted, and Peeta felt her thighs quiver around him. She came hard, biting his shoulder to muffle her screams. A few hard thrusts later and he followed, spilling himself inside of her with a throaty groan.

They lay entwined for a few moments before Peeta slipped out of her and went to retrieve a towel to clean themselves up with. Once they took care of the stickiness that coated their bodies, the pair quickly buried themselves under the bedcovers toward off the January chill that was threatening to overpower their heating system.

"Happy New Year, baby," Peeta said, kissing Katniss lightly before pressing her naked body tightly to his.

"Happy New Year, Peeta."

* * *

**I've gotten so many requests for a continuation of Special Delivery and here it is. I needed some more holiday Everlark. Wollaston is the best beta anyone could ask for because she puts up with my last minute creations. Happy New Year, everyone!**

**I'm on tumblr and AO3 as 'ohalaskayoung'.**

**xoxo**


End file.
